Modern coffee-producing machines are often provided with jugs for the preparation of frothed or hot milk. The jugs usually are provided with a frothing device, which is suitable for connection to a steam delivery nozzle provided on the beverage producing machine. Hot, pressurized steam is delivered through the frothing device in order to suck milk from the jug, heat and optionally froth the milk with air, for example for the production of cappuccino.
A coffee producing machine equipped with a jug having a frothing device is disclosed for example WO 2011/064702. The jug shall be designed so as to be easily recoverable in a refrigerator, preventing the milk contained therein from deteriorating.
Jugs and frother devices of the prior art are often rather complex and cumbersome.